peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 November 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-11-29 ; Comments *Peel is excited at the prospect of going to Buckingham Palace to collect his OBE, hopefully from the Queen and "not some down-market duchess or other." *John makes comments about Birmingham's lack of musical talent (until recently, anyway) and invites complaints as he isn't getting any mail at the moment. *The Aubrey track prompts a reminiscence from JP about the time he worked in Tokyo for three weeks. He considers it "one of the strangest places on the whole of the earth...it seemed at the time anyway to be at least a decade if not two ahead of us both sort of cuturally and technologically, and yet at the same time, there was always a faint smell of drains hanging over the whole area." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Ten Benson: 'Mystery Man (EP-United Colours Of Benson)' (Deceptive) *Medusa Cyclone: 'Lightning Cross (CD-Mr. Devil)' (Third Gear) *Johnny Clarke: 'Top Ranking (I'm The Toughest) (2xLP-Dreader Than Dread (1976-1978))' (Blood & Fire) *Yummy Fur: 'Analogue People (CD-Sexy World)' (Guided Missile) :(JP: 'Of course, it's nice to get awards and go to Buckingham Palace, but I'd much rather have scored a hat-trick against Villa like Robbie Fowler did.') In this match, played on 21 November 1998, Aston Villa lost 4-2. *Ooberman: 'Shorley Wall (CDS)' (Tugboat) *Titi Levallois: 'Maria Mazege' (JP: 'Sounds like a stripper, frankly, and not a particularly up-to-date one at that.') *Shadows: 'Theme From "The Boys" (2xCD-Platinum Collection)' (EMI) (Peel manfully resists the urge to play the next track as well) *Pedro The Lion: 'Bad Diary Days (CD-It's Hard To Find A Friend)' (Made In Mexico) *Prince Charming: 'Magic Lanterns Of Perversion (CD-Fantastic Voyage)' (WordSound) *Plone: 'Somebody Is Alive And Well...Somewhere (Compilation CD-Round Squared: Weirdbag Vol. 1)' (Round) *Ann Peebles: 'I Can't Stand The Rain (Compilation CD-And I Need A Shot Of Rhythm 'N' Blues: 20 Classic From The Heart Of The Soul Era)' *Smudge: 'Ya We Are Cruel But We Have Our Agenda (CD-Real McCoy, Wrong Sinatra)' (Half A Cow) *Melt-Banana: 'Section Eight (CD-Charlie)' (A-Zap) *Spare Snare: 'Stop Complaining (CD-Animals And Me)' (Chute) *Ed Rush, Optical & Fierce: 'Alien Girl (12")' (Prototype Recordings) *(news-edited out) *Burning Airlines: 'Back Of Love (split 7" with Braid)' (DeSoto) *Aubrey: 'Tidal Wave (12")' (Sublime) *Cripple Clarence Lofton: 'I Don't Know (CD-Cripple Clarence Lofton Vol. 1 1935-1939)' (Blues Document) *Sodastream: 'Boss (CD-Practical Footwear)' (Tugboat) *Schwermut Forest: 'For America (Compilation CD-KY 98.01)' (Kitty-Yo) *Billy Bragg: 'My Thirty Thousand (CDS-Way Over Yonder In The Minor Key)' (Elektra) *Marine Research: 'Queen B (7")' (Where It's At Is Where You Are) *Morocco: 'New Javelins (7")' (Guided Missile) As JP reminds us, a band featuring Mick out of Prolapse. *Fantasmagroover: 'Modelling Must Pay Well (2x compilation 7"-The Joy Of Plecs)' (Fierce Panda) *FSK: 'Odenwald (CD-Plays Tel Aviv And Eleven Other Originals)' (Sub-Up) *DSU: 'The Dawn (12")' (Digital Beats) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'AM World (CD-The BBC Sessions)' (BBC Music / Strange Fruit) *J Church: 'More Faye (CD-Cat Food)' (Damaged Goods) *Lemon Jelly: 'In The Bath (10"-The Bath EP)' (Impotent Fury) File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-11-29 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:24 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Germany. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes